1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trolley and, more particularly, to a trolley with a retractable wheel assembly for carrying a larger article, such as a golf bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,811 issued on Nov. 10, 1992 discloses a trolley with a foldable seat assembly. Such a trolley, however, is limited to carrying smaller articles as the width between the wheels thereof is relatively small which results in an unstable manner when carrying larger articles. In view of this, the Applicant has developed an improved trolley with a retractable wheel assembly for larger articles.